


See Who I Am

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Hichigo sing, in hopes that those who listen will understand what they are trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo singing is italiscized
> 
> Hichigo singing is bolded
> 
> both singing are both bolded and italiscized

 

Ichigo had been walking around the rooms that he had been allowed to be in, never straying once to the doors that led to places that his master wished him not to go. They were at some important person’s place, and would be staying for an unknown amount of time.  Aizen-sama was the third party of some sort of dispute that was being negotiated. The brunette was apparently the ‘fair and impartial judge’ for whatever it was.

He had seen a familiar flash of pale clothes and hair a bit, the first few hours that he and his master had been at this place, but with the orangette stuck more or less in Aizen-sama’s borrowed personal quarters, there was little chance for the two brothers to talk… If the person Ichigo had seen, had been his older brother.

_“Is it true what they say,_   
_are we too blind to find a way?_   
_Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today._   
_Come into my world,_   
_see through my eyes._   
_Try to understand,_   
_don’t want to lose what we have.”_

He had been gawked and gawped at, by a bunch of noisy reporters, and had, as was his wont, ducked behind his master and hid until the terrifying group of strangers went away. When he encountered a servant of some kind, they seemed to regard him as if Ichigo was some sort of pampered, adored object or person. Ha, as if. That couldn’t be further from the truth. He was singing something that he and his older brother had written when they were much younger, an open invitation to those who had no idea what their life was like, to realize what was really going on.

**_“We've been dreaming_ **   
_**but who can deny,** _   
_**it's the best way of living** _   
_**between the truth and the lies.”** _

Near where the younger Kurosaki was singing, the elder jerked to full alertness. He had been dragged along at the request of princess Iki, whom the albino couldn’t deny much, and no small part of that was that there was something about her, in her cheerful innocence that painfully reminded the albino of his younger sisters in a simpler and usually much happier time. He had joined in the second verse, and was happy to sing the third.

**“See who I am,**   
**break through the surface.**   
**Reach for my hand,**   
**let's show them that we can**   
**free our minds and find a way.**   
**The world is in our hands,**   
**this is not the end.”**

This idiotic border dispute, between bickering lords had potentially far more devastating consequences that these fools seemed to know. It was over whether or not a few key colonial worlds in their inter-lapping borders belong to one or the other leader. To them it was property and bragging rights… To the people, especially those at the bottom of those worlds, it could mean a drastic difference. One governmental system was fairly tolerant of the poorest, the other ruthlessly used and abused their lowest class, almost more than Tanagran Government and Society allowed.

For all of the adoration and acclaim that the pale haired male received, none of it gave him a single damn bit of honest pleasure. His soul was tainted and irrevocably stained in blood and death. Madness threatened to overtake him, and likely would if The Idiot continued what he was so callously doing. There was no rhyme or reason for it, as far as what Hichigo could tell, what The Idiot wanted, was given to him. But humans were inherently greedy, and once given what they wanted, there was inevitably the desire for more and more until the source either died, or was no more.

And the eldest Kurosaki child was damn sure that The Idiot knew that what he desired was already being quietly, and honestly being offered to him… if the white haired male had guessed correctly what it was… But suspected that it was slightly different and prayed he was wrong,

**_“Fear is withering the soul_**  
 _ **at the point of no return.**_  
 _ **We must be the change**_  
 _ **we wish to see.**_  
 _ **I'll come into your world,**_  
 _ **see through your eyes.**_  
 _ **I'll try to understand,**_  
 _ **before we lose what we have.”**_  

Their voices were a natural harmony, and the lyrics, though there was no instrumentals to back them up or to give further depth or ambiance to the song that the two brothers were singing (from different locations). What could possibly be tormenting such a successful and popular signer, such as Shirosaki Hichigo? Was the fame too much for him to handle? All of the adoring fans and potential bedmates overwhelming to the pale haired male?

And honestly, with the way that Pets were treated, pampered, adored and given almost anything that they desired by their masters, what could possibly be making the Pet’s voice shake and tremble with so much repressed emotion? They were being ridiculous. Both brothers, this was likely simply a ploy for more attention or something. Not a real plea for help or understanding.

**“We just can't stop believing**   
**because we have to try.**   
**We can rise above**   
**their truth and their lies.”**

Hichigo sang, wanting to confer a little bit more strength, more hope into his more fragile younger brother. Ichigo had always been the gentler one, and Shiro fervently prayed that he could come up with something to protect his younger brother. Iki had taken an interest in Ichigo, and she would be a far kinder mistress, than Aizen was a master, that would be for damn sure.

But his younger brother had fallen for the sadistic brunette, and Hichigo was unsure if he even approached the Emperor with even an oblique idea in regards to taking the orangette away from Aizen… He had no doubts that, for all of his posing to an interplanetary stage that he was a gentle and warm person, the brown haired lord would fight to the bitter end to keep Ichigo.

Asshole was possessive of his baby brother. But no person should ever be considered anything less than human, and Hichigo was pretty damn certain that Aizen only saw Ichigo as a toy to play with and break as he saw fit.

_“I hear their silence_   
_preaching my blame._   
_Will our strength remain_   
_if their power reigns?”_

The orangette had occasionally run into people who disapproved of the Pet system in general… They also tended to believe that all Pets consciously choose their life’s path, and that training started in the teen years. And that being a breathing fuck-toy was not a reputable occupation, and that those who had ‘chosen the job’ should be mocked, ridiculed and ignored. Not that the leaders or others who used Pets should be accused, for how could they be blamed? The Pets threw themselves at their master or mistress after all, right?

Ichigo tried to stay strong, to keep himself together… What was left, but it was so very, very difficult not to fall into the embrace of the darkness that was eating at the edges of his mind and heart… To give into the ever larger part of him who wanted to be the docile Pet that Aizen-sama seemed to crave.


End file.
